Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, a generator, a gearbox, a nacelle, and a rotor. The rotor typically includes a rotatable hub having one or more rotor blades attached thereto. A pitch bearing is typically configured operably between the hub and a blade root of the rotor blade to allow for rotation about a pitch axis. The rotor blades capture kinetic energy of wind using known airfoil principles. The rotor blades transmit the kinetic energy in the form of rotational energy so as to turn a shaft coupling the rotor blades to a gearbox, or if a gearbox is not used, directly to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be deployed to a utility grid.
During operation, the gearbox may become vertically displaced. In addition, the gearbox may need to be repaired uptower due to normal wear and tear and/or excessive loading. For example, in some instances, the trunnion pins that secure the gearbox to the bedplate via the torque arms and/or their corresponding bore holes may become worn. As such, the gearbox may become displaced as the lose pins become ineffective at restraining the gearbox during operation. To repair the gearbox and repair the pins, it is necessary to relocate the displaced gearbox back to its original location. Completing such a task uptower, however, is difficult if not impossible due to the weight of the gearbox.
Still further damage may occur in the gearbox due to wear and tear and/or excessive loading which may also require an operator to lift and/or lower the gearbox in a vertical direction. Thus, a gearbox adjustment/restraint system configured to address the aforementioned issues would be advantageous.